


March Weather

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All the weather reports said it was going to be light showers, but now it’s turning to sleet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	March Weather

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in like a lion"

“ _Okay_ ,” said Clint, “ _I would now like to_ officially _complain_.”

“And what were you doing before now?” asked Phil. 

He was sitting in the SHIELD control van, monitoring the operation. The Avengers were only on stand-by this time, which was a welcome change, providing security for a special assembly of the UN. They had been asked more for their visibility than that anyone anticipated an actual threat to the gathering delegates, but Phil knew better than anyone how quickly things could go wrong.

“ _Unofficially complaining_ ,” the archer replied. “ _I thought you would have been able to appreciate the subtle differences, sir_.”

Phil let himself smirk, since he was alone in the van. “There’s nothing subtle about you, Barton.”

“ _That’s not what you said last night_ ,” Clint replied.

“ _Ew_ ,” said Tony. “ _The complaining was bad enough, but if you’re going to flirt— and badly, I might add— could you not do it on the open channel_?”

“ _It can’t be bad if it works_ ,” retorted Clint.

Phil glanced at his computer display, showing each of the Avengers in their assigned locations, with the moving dot of Iron Man high above the city. Clint was stationed on the roof of the high rise across from the UN plaza, his purple dot blinking steadily.

“ _What’s your complaint, Hawkeye?_ ” asked Steve, patiently. “ _Since it’s official_.”

“ _The rain_ ,” said Clint. “ _All the weather reports said it was going to be light showers, but now it’s turning to sleet._ ”

“ _You read the weather reports?_ ” asked Tony.

“ _Hawkeye is a highly-trained government operative_ ,” Natasha told him. “ _Even he has his moments._ ”

“ _Thank you, Nat_ ,” said Clint. “ _I— Hey!_ ”

Phil hid a smile, knowing the archer would hear it in his voice, and asked, “Barton, is the weather affecting your visibility?”

“ _Nah_ ,” Clint replied. “ _Just wanted to remind_ some _people that we weren’t all hanging out in the beautifully appointed lobby._ ”

Natasha and Steve were on the interior detail, in civilian clothes, mingling with the crowd of arriving delegates. From the chatter Phil could hear, Captain America was just as reassuring out of costume as he was in it, while the Black Widow was effortlessly steering potential problem individuals away from each other. Bruce and Bucky were indoors, too, sitting in the café on street level, sharing a newspaper and a pot of coffee as Bruce’s laptop camera caught license plate numbers for Phil’s computer equipment to run.

Technically, Tony was outdoors, too, but his suit was more than enough to protect him from the increasingly-cold sleet.

“Ten more minutes, Barton,” said Phil. “The limo that pulled up belongs to the last delegation to arrive. Give them time to get inside, then you can come in, too.”

“ _Gladly, boss_ ,” Clint replied.

Phil turned his attention back to his monitors, but nothing happened. The last of the people lingering outside the UN building headed inside, toward the assembly chamber. Iron Man touched down inside the grounds, folding his armor back into its suitcase and going inside as well, complaining about the wrinkles in his fabric suit as he went. 

A moment later, the van door slid open, and Clint slipped inside, brushing frozen rain from his hair. Phil pushed a Styrofoam cup of hot coffee into his hands and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

“You know, Phil,” the archer said. “It’s supposed to be beautiful tomorrow. Sunny, light breeze. I’m thinking dinner and a moonlit stroll. What do you say?”

Phil grinned. “Sounds great.”

“ _Quit flirting_ ,” complained Tony, and they both laughed.

THE END


End file.
